Monitoring an environment from a distance has disadvantages. For example, an environment may be wet, shorting out electronic equipment. Other applications require only intermittent monitoring, such as monitoring upon occurrence of a predetermined event. Further, transmitting monitoring data to a destination can be difficult.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of controlling a remote monitoring device that overcomes the limitations, challenges, and obstacles described above.